1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved device for unplugging drain pipes which have become locked or restricted by an accumulation of foreign materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,558,161 issued on Oct. 20, 1925 to Gunderson discloses a drain cleaning device which comprises a hook to engage the guard cross provided in the drain pipe, a resilient plug, and a wing nut for causing the resilient plug to close the drain opening. Water can be supplied in the bore defined in the device to unplug the drain. Alternatively, pressurized air can be supplied in the drain cleaning device through a threaded extremity provided therefor on the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,197,716 issued on Apr. 16, 1940 to Whitaker discloses a drain cleaning device including a pair of L-shaped hooks which engage the guard cross of the drain, and a sealed plug to cover the opening of the drain pipe. Water is used in this device to unplug the drain pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,583,694 issued on Jan. 29, 1952 to Fulton discloses a pair of L-shaped lugs adapted to engage the cruciform bar strainer of the drain pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,356 issued on Dec. 13, 1988 to Tash contemplates the use of either pressurized air or water in a single adapter to unplug a drain pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,985,813 issued on Dec. 25, 1934 to Baden teaches the use of a hook for engaging the spider of a drain pipe, and a rubber disk for sealing the pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,061,553 issued on Nov. 24, 1936 to Acosta discloses a pair of hooks which are adapted to engage the spider of the drain pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,563 issued on Feb. 12, 1980 to Semke discloses a flushing device including a resilient sealing disk for closing the drain opening and a pair of L-shaped members which define threaded portions for receiving nuts which urge the L-shaped members and bring the sealing means into scaling engagement with the pipe.